


Everything Begins From Something Minuscule

by Astro_Break



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Its litteraly just Alone telling aiacos to go the fuck to bed, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Break/pseuds/Astro_Break
Summary: Even in the heat of a blazing war, things still have their lulls and it's these quiet moments that Alone cherishes the most. And sometimes that means creating those quiet moments yourself and snuggling with your family.
Relationships: Garuda Aiacos & Alone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Everything Begins From Something Minuscule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LocketShoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocketShoru/gifts).



> Happy Early (by like 2 hours) Birthday to Pale who is one of the best friends one could ever ask for. You deserve everything good that this world has to offer and more, you have taught me so much and every conversation we have is something I look forward to and look back on with a smile. Anyways have some wholesome fluff bc that's all I’m capable of writing that’s not angst lol
> 
> The title is from Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder because I’m Vocaloid trash

The chapel was silent during this time of day. No one wandered the pews or sat by the confessional booth, leaving the building an empty husk. Only the wind howled outside the building but even inanimate forces quieted into a whisper the moment it entered the inner sanctum. The holy building stood silently, providing refuge for its one inhabitant who sat serenely behind the pulpit, a canvas set before him as the boy smeared paint upon it with deft flicks of his wrist. His skin was splattered with paint, sleeves rolled up to provide as much damage control as possible. Black side fringes dyed itself in a magnificent spectrum of colors as he leaned over to dab more paint onto his paintbrush, a majority of the strands having been pulled back into an inky bun. Alone sighed in exhaustion, punching a hole in the silence as he finished his final adjustments, dropping his brush absentmindedly into a cup with a sad plop. A half-finished painting stared back at him, rough strokes outlining three majestic figures that had been plaguing his heart. 

Already, Alone could see things he could fix. Aiacos, for example, looked too serious with lines of stress where laughter should be. Aiacos was never that serious. He was always laughing, voice high and clear above the death he wrought, urging his Spectres forward. Alone couldn't remember a time when the exuberant judge wasn't smiling, joking about the weirdest puns or pointing out stupid happenings that had occurred that day. Even after Violate was defeated…. Alone shuddered at the thought, gripping his arm tightly. Despite the desire to do right by Aiacos, he restrained himself from picking up the bucket of brushes and rummaging through them to find the right tool for the job. That would be a task for the coming day. The resulting yawn only gave more proof to his argument.

The moon had long since claimed her spot in the sky, shrouding the Meikai in blessed darkness. Even in the land of the dead, sleep was an activity many still indulged in. It was still a necessity as their bodies required the same provisions as they did in life, albeit less critical compared to those who aren't a Spectre. Hunger could be curbed to a full month without food and sleep could be neglected for weeks on end, but they would eventually still need to rest and eat.

Stretching his arms above his head, Alone groaned at the pop of joints, body straining as it woke up from hours of stillness. Humming in content, he packed away his paints and moved to wash his dirty brushes. A scowl etched itself onto his face as he realized that he had dumped his dirty brushes in the wrong cup. His cold tea now swirling with pigments while murky paint water sat inside it's designated cup nearby innocently. He should really label the buckets, Alone thought sourly as he glared at the murky tea as if looking at it long enough would reverse his mistake. When it inevitably didn't happen and pigments didn’t magically separate itself from the beverage, Alone sighed in defeat before thoroughly washing the paintbrushes in the tea. He did a second rinse in its proper mug before flicking off the water and sliding them back into their proper cases. He left the easel and canvas where it was, knowing that transporting a wet painting was a Herculean task that should never be attempted. Once everything was tidied up, his paints and brushes tucked safely inside oversized pockets, and flecks of paint on the marble floors were cleaned, Alone rolled his sleeves back down. Alone honestly couldn't remember who he stole his current attire from but the earthy scent of herbs and sweat with an undercurrent of nectar, flour, smoke, and iron suggested that the sweater he was absolutely swimming in belonged to Gordon. The dress-like jacket where he had shoved his paints and brushes into was a little harder to pinpoint who it could have originally belonged to but the itch of dust and smell of coffee pointed to Lune as the original owner. A small smile crawled over Alone’s lips as he breathed in the faint scent of his newfound family, indulging in the moment of peace and happiness.

Satisfied, Alone stepped out of the chapel, making his way through the winding paths of the Meikai. This was his routine, doing his part to patrol his home and check up on those who lived in his realm. The streets were mostly empty save for the occasional Spectre that hurried past with a quick bow or wave. Alone smiled back at them, twisting to watch their retreating back each time. Checking the barracks, he was pleased to hear the sounds of slumber, each division singing their own unique tunes of rest. Passing through Elysium, he made for the castle he, Pandora, the twin gods, and the judges took bedding in. It was a grand establishment, meant for those at the top of the pecking order. Alone certainly wasn't fond of how extravagant it was, how big and alone he felt in the large chambers meant for the king of this realm, but he found that sleeping with someone else always took the edge off his worries. Minos was always willing to let sleep beside him, the Griffon Spectre's door was always open to Alone. The extra mattress waiting for him each time only helped push the point home. Alone picked up the pace at that thought, eager to simply flop into bed and sleep the exhaustion away.

Slipping into the castle, Alone carefully crept through the common area, aware that it was quite late. Slipping past the paperwork covered coffee table, Alone steeled himself for the old slippery stairs that seemed to make every step taken sound exponentially louder, especially in the dead of night. Just as he was about to take the first step, there was a bit of shuffling and a groan. There was a moment of panic as Alone froze but there was a bit more shuffling before whoever it was quieted down again. Breathing a sigh of relief, Alone paused his mind racing through the previous scenario. The sound hadn’t come from upstairs where all the rooms were located. In fact, it sounded as if the source had been close by. His concern won out at the end and Alone carefully turned around and stealthily began searching for the source of the sound.

He didn't have to look hard.

The soft shine of the moon reflected off the pale sheets of paper strewn around the coffee table, casting streaks of light across a nest of black hair. Alone had to stifle his laughter as he regarded the figure slumped over the table, the clever shadows having hidden the slumbering Spectre from Alone's cursory gaze. Picking his way to the figure, Alone crouched down and gently shook their shoulder hoping to wake them up. It wouldn't be pleasant to wake up in that position, Alone rationalized as he gave the shoulder yet another shake. Besides, of the hissed foreign profanities and barely restrained full-body shudders were anything to go by, they were having a nightmare and Alone's bleeding heart would not sit idly by when someone that had become his family was suffering before him. A low moan sounded from the slumbering Spectre and Alone couldn't bear to see any of this progress anymore. Firmly grabbing the Spectre's shoulders, Alone shook them multiple times, startling them into wakefulness as they sat up abruptly with a gasp.

Garuda Aiacos blinked crusted rest from his hazy eyes, slowly coming back into awareness. "Master Alone." He greeted, voice husky with sleep. Alone watched his Adam's apple bob before Aiacos spoke again, speech much clearer. "Is there anything you need?" His lazy smile crawled over this face, an air of nonchalance settling around him like a familiar blanket.

"Actually, yes." Alone drawled, an idea crawling into his mind in tandem with his growing smile. "I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight."

Alone's hopeful smile was met with stunned silence before Aiacos laughed. Choppy and stilted at first before it smoothed out into something not quite rude but disbelieving nonetheless.

"I'm sorry m'lord but there is still work to be done before the sun rises." Aiacos gestured to the stacks of paperwork strewn before him with an almost hopeless look in his eyes. "Is Minos not in?"

Alone sighed in annoyance, an almost childish pout gracing his lips. "Why does everyone always assume that Minos is away when I ask them to cuddle with me? Can't I cuddle different people?" He whined, stomping his feet lightly just to prove his point.

The amused chuckle and raised hands up in mock surrender from Aiacos were well worth the effort though. "Apologies, but the point still stands. There's still paperwork to be done and complaints to be filed."

Grabbing Aiacos' wrist before it could be lowered, Alone started walking towards the stairs adamantly as he managed to drag the judge a few paces. "Come on. Let's go to bed." He grunted, walking a few more steps before Aiacos dug his heels into the ground. The smooth stone provided little purchase, however, and Alone was able to pull the other closer to the stairs.

"M'lord." Aiacos' voice held a warning that Alone happily ignored. 

"You're not going to get any work done if you're tired." Alone stated cheerfully, now engaged in a mock game of tug-of-war as Aiacos started pulling himself back towards his workspace. "And sleeping in a bed is much better than on a desk."

Aiacos shook his head, renewing his efforts to return to work. "I need to get it done by tomorrow." He insisted, looking almost despairingly at the stacks of paper piled on the desk.

"And I'm sure Minos will let you hand it in late if he knew that you weren't getting your sleep." He shot back, feet slipping on the floor as he pulled Aiacos to bed. Honestly, he felt as if he was back in the orphanage persuading Tenma and the younger children to rest. 

There was hesitation in Aiacos' eyes. Alone could see it. Just one more push and the judge would give in and call it a night, he was sure of it. Dropping the other's wrist, Alone turned around and pulled out his deadliest weapon. "Please, dad?" He requested, eyebrows furrowed and lips pouted into the perfect puppy dog face. "I'm really worried about you."

Aiacos' whole body froze, locking in place as he tried his hardest to resist the deadly combination of puppy dog eyes and Alone calling him Dad. But as Alone suspected, Aiacos eventually relented, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Fine. Let's get some rest." He mumbled, shuffling towards the stairs. Alone threw his hands up in victory, holding back a whoop of excitement. Mission accomplished!

There was a bit of shuffling to be had as blankets were retrieved and nightly routines were done. Alone bundled up his thick quilt and tucked a pillow under the crook of his arm before waddling to Aiacos' room. It wasn't a long walk, just a few steps down old corridors, but it was enough for Alone to almost trip once or twice over the dangling edges of the oversized material dragging across the floor. 

Dumping his pile of warmth and sheets onto Aiacos' bed, Alone clambered onto the soft mattress where Aiacos was sprawled, limbs askew, and wild midnight hair fanning across the pale white bedding, taking as much room as humanly possible. Or was it specrely possible? Casting the thought aside, Alone carefully crawled over to Aiacos, regarding the smug grin plastered over the judge's face with a raised eyebrow.

"Care to make some room?" He tutted with his hands placed on his hips, tone mimicking a disappointed parent interrogating a misbehaving child.

Aiacos pretended to mull over this question, before shifting so that he somehow took up more space than before. "Nope!" Grinning obnoxiously, he popped his p like a rebellious teenager, eyes holding that same challenging shine. 

"Your loss." Alone sighed before he flopped over the other’s sprawled form with a grunt making sure to jab his elbows right into tender sides. Aiacos squealed like a child, curling up to protect his most ticklish areas, jostling Alone in the process but the teenager stubbornly situated himself right over Aiacos' chest. Pressing his cheek against well-defined pectorals, Alone listened as an erratic heartbeat steadied itself out, fingers suddenly carding through his midnight hair. 

"So what brought this on?" Aiacos rumbled, raising an eyebrow when Alone gave him a stink eye. "I'm just saying, you don't usually grab me for cuddles."

Alone glared at Aiacos, his cheeks puffing out adorably. He hated that the other judge wasn’t exactly wrong. The steady beat of a brave heart drummed against the skin, pulsating, and relaxing. The silence blanketing them was soft and comfortable, allowing Alone’s thoughts to wander and piece themselves together on their own. “Well…” He started slowly, hands wandering upwards to wrap around Aiacos’ shoulders. “It's just that… When you’re here where I can hear your heart… I know you’re still alive and not out there, risking your life for me.”

The soft rhythm of Aiacos’ heart and the huffs of air from both their forms enveloped them both as Alone waited, listening as Aiacos’ cardiac cadence picked up after a while as Alone’s words finally sank in. 

“You know, I’d die for you.” He croaked hoarsely, startling Alone as he pushed himself up to stare at the judge in befuddled fear. “Not just because you’re Hades' vessel, but because you are you and there’s no one I’d be more honored to die for.” He finished with a smile, gently tapping Alone’s scrunched up nose before drawing him close.

Inhaling the sting of ozone and crisp air that wrapped around Aiacos like a well-worn blanket, Alone could feel tears sting behind closed eyelids. “I don’t want anyone to die for me.” He whimpered, the warm embrace of both physical and cosmic arms drowning out the ruckus his brain screamed. 

“Yet I would still gladly lay down my life for you. I’m not someone who would senselessly throw myself into the jaws of death simply because a superior demanded it, yet I would do whatever it took to ensure the safety of my family, even if it cost me my life.” Aiacos hummed, drawing circles into Alone’s back. “Although we aren’t connected by blood, you are every bit my son, and you are an important part of my family just as the sons made from my flesh and blood are.”

Laughing into the all-encompassing safety of the touch, Alone could feel the wet patches blooming over Aiacos’ shirt. “All these eons of living with Minos is rubbing off on you.” He informed in quite the matter of fact tone, grip tightening imperceptibly.

“Perish the thought.” Aiacos chuckled, tugging the blankets up to cover both of them in a cocoon of comfort. "At least my verses are intelligible to the common person. When Minos wants to, his words are foreign even to me without a few minutes of deciphering.”

The twin feather-light laughter that wracked their bodies filled the simple room as Alone gripped the warm body underneath him with abandon. Although he knew that this bright and safe home would one day wilt into a puddle of destruction as war would inevitably envelop this place in its ravenous appetite, Alone could help the overwhelming desire to keep this moment of happiness locked away in his heart. A hidden smile bloomed over his face as he snuggled into the soft crook of Aiacos’ neck.


End file.
